


Cook Me A Meal, Dear

by Yaoilishus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cook Eren Yeager, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mechanic Levi, OCC - Freeform, Oblivious Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sorry Not Sorry, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilishus/pseuds/Yaoilishus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a student at Maria University trying to become a cheif. Eren wants to start up his own restaurant.<br/>Levi is a student at Maria University trying to become a Mechanic.<br/>Levi's has a crush on Eren for a long time now and is willing to going through a lot to earn his attention. Meanwhile Eren is completely oblivious to Levi's love for him. Levi is extremely jealous of Mikasa who he sees her trying to get Eren to date her. He will do anything to prevent her from taking His Eren. What will happen between Eren and Levi?</p><p>Request from @neko.rivalle from Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi's pov.

Cooking. It's his favorite thing to do. I'd love to tasted his cooking at least once in my life. I bet it's delicious. I doubt he even likes me. He's so cute with his apron tied around that his waist. He's so beautiful. Especially his eyes. Sea green with gold freckles eyes.

I love the way his face scrunches up when he's mad or frustrated. The way his ears turn red when he's lieing. The way he laughs without a care in the world. His beautiful bright smile.

I want to hear him say my name. I want to wake up to his gorgeous smile and his gold freckled eyes in the morning. To wake up to the smell of his delicious food and to have him hand me a back full of food for lunch made by him.

Oh, how I want to marry him so much. But that woman. That girl. She's always around him. Never letting anyone touch him. I want him. He will be mine. Not her's. Not Mikasa's.

... Ah. Who am I kidding? He would pick her over me any day. He's always around her and giving her that beautiful smile. 

I wish so much that he loves me. But he doesn't. Why can't he notice me? Am I that bad? Wow. That hurt. I need to stop. 

Wait. I know how to make he notice me! I'll join his cooking class for an extra class. I don't like my scient class anyways. 

Yeah. That's what I'll do. I have to go get the paper for switching classes now. Eren, I'm coming for you. (A/N: in more than one way. Lol! I'm a horrible person...)

Eren's pov.

Damn it. Why? Why does she follow me everywhere? Like literally everywhere. Even to my class. My favorite and main class at Maria University. It's my cooking and foods class. I found it peaceful and enjoyable. 

That was till Mikasa thought it would be a good idea to join me in the class. This was my free time from her. I swear to god. She won't let me breath. 

I mean, I love her and all but she needs to learn the definition of personal space. Cuz I have non right now. Like literally non. 

Mikasa was leaning over my shoulder looking at what I was cooking. I was making lasonia (A/N: love at first taste <3).

"Mikasa." She hummed letting me know she heard me. 

"Could you... Like. Give me some space please. I'm trying to cook." I said looking at her and she looked at me. 

She took a step back and continued to watch me. She's not much of a talker. At least she gave me some space. 

"Mikasa." The teacher in the front of the class almost yell. 

"Yes?" Mikasa questioned what the teacher wanted. 

"Why don't you leave Mr. Jeager alone and going cook something." Oh the Lord had mercy on me. That sounded really mean but you got to draw a line somewhere. 

She just nods and walks to a stove next to me then trys to cook something. What she's cook is a complete mystery to me. 

A person walks into the class and handed the teacher a piece of paper. 

The person who handed the paper over was Levi I realized. He was an interesting person. I mean he's quite attractive but I'd never tell him that. He'd look at me weird and never talk to me again.

I finish putting the lasonia and put it in the oven for it to cook. I write up on how to make the lasonia to turn in. That's how things work around here. Simple really. 

I head up to hand it in to the teacher. Levi still there. He seems a little unhappy. I wonder why. Then again I'm wondering what he's doing here. He's here at the University to become a Mechanic. But what is he doing here in the food department? Hm.

As I got closer I heard what was going on. He wanted to join this class as an extra because he wasn't enjoying his science class and thought this one would be better. The teacher tells him the there are no more spots for him to join and that the teacher was sorry about it. 

He looked so disappointed. Was science that bad? I don't know cuz I'm not taking a science class. I feel like cheering him up. After all he is a friend of mine. 

I handed my paper to the teacher once they were done talking and the teacher just nods looking at the paper. I turn to Levi who was about to make his leave. 

"Hey, Levi. What's up?" Really Eren? Is that the best you got.

He turns to me. "Oh, nothing. Just being told I can't join because there is no more room for me." That's Levi for ya. He's pretty awesome. 

"That's a bummer. Mikasa is the latest student in here. But I doubt she'll last long. But if you really want to learn how to cook I can teach you." At the mention of Mikasa taking the last spot his face twitched a little. But when I offered to teach him he... He smiled. 

"That's very nice of you, Eren. If you're willing to do that for me I'll be more the happy to expect your offer. Might as well get ahead while I can if Mikasa quits." He said. His smile was amazing. I almost pointed that out but that would be creepy of me. Plus he'd then tell me to fuck off and take back what he said. 

"Why would I offer to teach you if I was unwilling to do so? Of course I'm willing to teach you, silly." I smiled at him. 

"Where are when would you teach me? I am a bit busy because of all the work I have to do. I am going to be a Mechanic after all." He said chuckling a little probably from me calling him silly. 

"Oh ya. That's important hu?" I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket anand wrote down my number on it. We don't have each others numbers even though we are friends. 

"Here." I handed him the piece of paper. "Text or call me later and we can plan this out a little more. I have to get back to cooking now. Even though it was fun talking to you, Levi." I laughed at myself a little for forgetting about making a plan for where and when we'd meet. 

He nods. "I'll text you sometime later. I also have to get back to class. I told the my teacher I was taking a piss. Now he's going to think I've been fucking someone." Leave it to Levi to be so blunt about everything. 

I nodded. "Talk to you later then." And we then went our separateways.

A/N: Wow. I feel pretty good about this one. I hope this is at least somewhat what you were looking for @//neko.rivalle. I thought that putting them in a relationship (dating) right off the bat was a bit weird. I feel like I made Levi very stalker like. But Eren is Levi's crush. Eren has a bit of a crush on Levi as you guys can see (read). And I'm liking how it's turning out so far. Till next time my Yaoiers ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is Levi. Is this Eren's phone number? 

I clicked the send button and then instantly face palmed. Why did I text him asking if it was his phone number?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!

My phone makes a bing noise telling me I received a texted. I reached for my phone which was at the end of my bed because I throw it because I got mad at myself for sending the text. 

Unknown number: Hey Levi. This is my phone number. Did you think I would give you a fake number? I'm not that mean, am I?

I quickly add Eren to my contacts under as Bright Eyes. 

Me: No, no. You're not that mean. I just wanted to extra check. You may never know. 

Bright Eyes: Ah. I see. You're right. You never know 

His response was quick. Not that quick but not to slow to the point where it took 5 to 10 minutes to respond.

Me: So when do you when are you free? 

I feel like I'm asking him out on a date. I wish. 

Bright Eyes: I'm free this Friday from 3pm to 6pm and on Monday for a while

Me: Friday sounds good.

Today's Wednesday. I get excited about Friday and what will go on. This is so odd for me. I normally don't get all to excited about anything. But Eren's different from everything. 

Bright Eyes: Ok ^.^ At your place or mine? 

Shit. Forgot about that. If it's at my place won't be able to control myself and I might end up fucking him into the my mattress. Oh man. I'm hard now.

Me: Your place. You probably have more stuff to make food. 

Truth be told, I'm actually a pretty good cook. I just want to spend time with him. To win him over that woman. That's all I really want.

Bright Eyes: Your probably right. I love to cook after all :)

I smile at the little smiley face and chuckled at his grammar. I'm not the grammar police so I'm not going to bug him about it. 

Me: I'll be there around 3 than.

Bright Eyes: Ya. See ya then Levi ^.^

Me: See you then.

I put my phone down on the nightstand next to my bed and let out a sigh. I wish I could be with him. I wish that woman wasn't around him. Then he could be mine. But that's not the case. 

I got up from my bed and headed out to the tiny hall that connects my room, the bathroom and the living room. The living room pretty small but I live in an apartment after all. I could be living in a mansion right now but that wouldn't be fun now would it? 

After my parents past away they left behind a lot of money. Like millions. I want to use some of it to help Eren start his restaurant. I'll get him anything he wants. He'll be living like my Queen. 

I walked though a small part of my living room and made my way to the kitchen to make myself some dinner. It's about 6:30pm after all.

*Magical time skip* 

Eren's pov 

Levi will be over tomorrow. I need to clean everything up. I know how he likes things clean. I wouldn't be surprised if he had OCD. 

I turned the radio on and put in my Fall Out Boy(Fob) CD. I love Fob. My favorite song is Fourth Of July by Fob. Love it! 

Anyways, I got to cleaning the kitchen first which took me 15 minutes. Then I when to the living room to clean. In turn took me 25 minutes. Then comes the bathroom. Yay… The bathroom took me a half hour. The hall was easy to clean. No more than 5 minutes.

I did the two bedrooms last. Why do I need two rooms? Well my step sister and my best friend come over. My step sister is Mikasa and my BFF is Armin whom I've know since I was 2 years old. I meat my step sister 3 years after I met Armin. 

The last to rooms took me an hour. The one that took the most time was my room because I really don't clean that often. All together the cleaning took me 2 and 15 minutes. Not bad. 

It's noon and my class today starts at 1pm. I should get going. I run over to my radio and turn it off before running to get my bike. It's warm out and I prefer biking ‘cause it keeps me in shape. Plus it feels great to have the wind run through my hair while I bike.

I can't wait for tomorrow. Why am I so excited about Levi coming over to my place? I don't know. We've been good friends for quite a while. 

Well, tomorrow I'll be helping with cooking some food. And I can't wait for it. 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My motivation these days is very small and I don't why. I'll get to work on ‘Fuck This Shit’ next. Oh. I'm on Archives of Our Own now. Same name as always. I only have ‘Fuck This Shit’ up there right now. I'm going to the other two stories up there in a minute. I've got about an hour to do stuff I want because I'm going on a field trip that takes an hour to get to. I love my German class. Comments, favorites, follows, stars and kudos motivate me. Till next time my Yaoiers!


End file.
